Mortego University
by Yusha Hirashu
Summary: "Why the hell didn't Itachi tell me that Mortego University was back in Konoha?" Sasuke sighed in irritation as he looked around the campus. Just by looking at the students he knew that they weren't concerned with grades at all. They were more concerned with drugs, money, and sex... NaruSasu more pairings if it happens, it happens! AU. I suck at summaries..
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there all! Just got to throw the intros away and say that I'm Yusha Hirashu and this is my first fanfic that I've written and I hope you all like it! First of all my favorite pairing is NaruSasu, with a very dominant Naruto ;) which is what this story will be! I'm also very bad a summaries… BEWARE!_

**Summary: "Why the hell didn't Itachi tell me that Mortego University was back in Konoha?" Sasuke sighed in irritation as he looked around the campus. Just by looking at the students he knew that they weren't concerned with grades at all. They were more concerned with drugs, money, and sex... NaruSasu + more pairings (if it happens, it happens!) AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything really… I know, it's very sad :( **

**Hope you guys like it and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter1: **

"Damn it, why do these classes need so many books?" Sasuke adjusted his backpack, fixed his midnight black hair, and pulled his luggage along. To say that he was "good-looking" was an understatement. At his old high school he was every girl and guy's wet dream. He was 5'6, slightly lean, milky white skin, raven black hair, and mysterious dark eyes that just pulled you in. Those were the characteristics of the average Uchiha. Sometimes he hated his attractiveness; especially when the girls wouldn't leave him alone and kept chasing him around and do not even get him started with the creeps that kept trying to have sex with him. Itatchi thought he was funny when he actually let one of them inside and hide in Sasuke's room. Sasuke shivered from the memory. Yes, Sasuke is still a virgin. He feels that the right person will come at the right time. He just doesn't have any clue on whom or what he's looking for.

Sasuke entered the courtyard of Mortego University, "Why the hell didn't Itachi tell me that Mortego University was back in Konoha?" Sasuke sighed in irritation as he looked around the campus. Just by looking at the students he knew that they weren't concerned with grades at all. They were more concerned with drugs, money, and sex. Sasuke didn't care for any of those because he has never used drugs, has a decent job thanks to Itachi, and, well, you know the last part.

He pulled out a piece of paper that held his Dorm number and building, _Leaf building: room 315._ He looked around once again started walking in search of the leaf building. The University had a natural kind of feel with trees and bushes scattered throughout the campus and the buildings looked very modern and yet still complimented the plant life. Sasuke kind of liked it. Sasuke didn't have to walk far as the Leaf building was close to the courtyard. He walked inside and looked at the room list on a board at the entrance. He was on the third floor, luckily there was an elevator to the left and he gladly got inside of it.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and he got off and searched for his room which was at the end of hallway. Sasuke stood in front of the door that was blasting "Call Me Maybe" he chuckled a little bit, took out a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled something on it, checked that the door was unlocked, and waited outside. He waited until the perfect moment was about to start and burst into the room and lipsang "_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"_ He threw the piece of paper at his roommate. The other guy yelled and quickly turned off the music. "You scared the shit out of me!" he said after he caught his breath. "Who are you anyways?" this roommate had long black hair, pale skin, and a rare grey eye color. He was attractive as well.

Sasuke smirked, walked over to his side and placed his things on his bed, turned around and grabbed the other's hand. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, what's yours?"

"An Uchiha, huh?" the other guy contemplated for a moment, "Neji Huyga" Neji introduced himself. "Is this your first time here?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered simply.

"Well, what are your majors and maybe I could drop some information on you?"

"Music, and maybe English."

"Hmm, music major? Can you sing?" Neji questioned.

"W-what? Uh, yeah, maybe," Sasuke blushed. He wasn't used to singing seriously in front of people. He knew he had a fairly good voice and all but he still was uncomfortable.

"Look, if you're not comfortable singing in front of me, it's ok. Anyways, let me tell you the ground rules about this school," Neji continued. Sasuke looked confused; he did read the rules from the handbook. "These rules aren't in the hand book…"

"Was I that obvious?" Sasuke asked.

"To me you are. I major in psychology and especially in human behavior and deception," Neji explained.

"So, you basically can read people like a book," Sasuke thought out loud.

"That's the idea," Neji said, "back to the rules, first, don't go to the lunch room during the evening,"

"Why not?" Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"Just trust me, it's best that you don't," Neji answered and continued, "Never leave your bag unattended, that's a given, and one final rule, well, not much of a rule, but more of a notice. There are these group of students who basically stand at the top of the food chain, it's best not to mess with them," Neji warned Sasuke who just laughed at what he thought was just silly nonsense. "I'm serious."

"Ok," Sasuked stopped laughing, "I don't even know who they are or what they look like."

"Technically there are 5 of them. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, those two are like sisters and they're the deadliest, sluttiest, and hottest girls on campus. Over them is Kiba Inuzaka and… Garaa," Neji whispered the last name he said which just made Sasuke raise one eye brow in question. "Kiba and Garaa are the second hottest guys in the campus. They're also security for the group. They're some scary shit."

"Second hottest? Who's the first?" Sasuke questioned.

"I was getting to that… The hottest, lean, and leader of the group and possible the all-around god of this school, the one that every single person wants to have sex with is none other than Na-" an annoying ringtone radiated in the room and Neji fished through his pocket and looked at the caller, "sorry gotta take this, What is it Hinata?" Neji excused himself into the bathroom that each dorm had inside.

Sasuke just sat there waiting for Neji as he looked out the window and saw a very attractive tan blond guy leaning against a tree relaxing. The blond guy lifted his arms and put his hands behind his head and his shirt lifted a bit to reveal toned abs and the muscles in his arms were flexing that made Sasuke blush. He could tell that guy worked out. Neji rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket.

"Sorry, an emergency happened, talk to you later!" with that Neji left and slammed the door and left Sasuke there dumbfounded. Sasuke shrugged and looked back outside the window to the blond guy and this time the guy was looking directly back at him. Sasuke quickly ducked his head and blushed deeply, he was almost a tomato.

He smirked, so, there was someone staring at him. Not that he's surprised, they all stare at him. They undress him with their eyes. He chuckled and pushed himself away from the tree. He walked until he met up with his friends and sat down at the table already with his food set and ready for him to eat. These people would do anything to make him happy. That's the way he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or probably anything that happens in this story, just the idea of it!**

He looked out the window again only to find that the guy was gone. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and sat back up on his bed. He wasn't going to wait for Neji to get back from wherever he went so he rummaged through his bag and pulled out his schedule. His first class, Music, starts at noon and all his other classes follow afterwards and end at four in the afternoon. He only had four classes. He wanted more, but Itachi said four is enough for his first year. Sasuke stood from his bed and decided to find where his classes were and look around the campus.

"Music is in A building, room 146," he said out loud as he exited the dorms and walked on the courtyard. There was what he assumed to be a couple making out in the corner trying to hide, not very well. The courtyard was filled with people this time, most of them surrounding a table to the left. Sasuke, paid no mind to that and just kept walking towards what he thought was the A building. What he didn't know was he was being watched and observed. The blond looked at the red head, the read head nodded, and excused himself.

"Ok, either this map is wrong or they just recently moved the entire buildings," Sasuke mumbled irritated.

"Lost?" Sasuke spun around to find a guy with red hair that looked not too messy and gorgeous green eyes.

"W-What? No…" Sasuke lied and the red head crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Sasuke with a 'oh, really?' look, "Maybe?" the red head walked around Sasuke and stood behind him and look over his shoulder. Sasuke could not help but shiver when he felt his breath on his neck.

"Music..?" the red head looked at Sasuke and he nodded, "The A building is to the left of the pond. Pond? Sasuke looked at the map again and that's when he noticed the pond sitting right beside the A building.

"Thanks, uh.." Sasuke turned around so he was facing the red head.

"Gaara," Gaara smiled, but Sasuke's eyes went wide at the name that Neji warned him about. Gaara didn't seem all that scary at all. In fact, he actually looks very kind.

"Thank you, Gaara. I'm Sasuke," Sasuke introduced himself and stuck out his hand that Gaara took without hesitation. He pulled Sasuke closer and he wrapped his other arm around Sasuke's waist.

"Welcome to Mortego," Gaara purred in Sasuke's ear and Sasuke felt very warm with Gaara close to him, but as soon as it came it went and Gaara walked away. Sasuke stood there shocked. What the hell? He looked back at Gaara's retreating figure and touched his, what he though, violated ear. He shook his head and looked back at the map. Still needed to find the A building.

* * *

The blond saw Gaara returning to the table and smirked. "Well?" he questioned him.

"Sasuke, Freshman, Virgin," Gaara informed the blond. His smirk grew, that's why he loved having Gaara as a friend. The blond looked at the crowd that just wanted to jump him at the moment. They were like wild animals during heat. Of course he would only take the ones who met his standards.

"Anything else?" the blond asked.

"He clearly has no idea who you are. He seemed to recognize my name though," Gaara explained to the blond god.

"Well then, it seems I'll have to introduce myself to the little bastard," he chuckled.

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge," Sasuke gasped at the music room that was littered with different kinds of instruments and desks and a separate recording studio.

"You're welcome to anything in here," the music professor, Kakashi Hatake, told Sasuke. Kakashi had a mask that covered the lower half of his face and his hair was white and styled so it covered his right eye. Sasuke smiled and started looking through the instruments and lightly touching them afraid that they might break. "Do you play any instruments?" Kakashi asked him.

"Piano, and some guitar," Sasuke answered him.

"Pretty standard, lots of the students here play those exact instruments. What will you do to make yourself stand out?"

"I can somewhat sing.." Sasuke added more to himself than to Kakashi.

"Oh? Let's hear it then," Kakashi smiled at him.

"Here? Now?"

"Why not?" Kakashi questioned.

"Um, I… My throat hurts," he quickly came up with an excuse. Kakashi looked at him with a stoic face before mischief flashed in his eyes.

"Well then, I'll escort you to the nurse. No student of mine is going to be sick the day right before class," Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm and started pushing him out of the class room.

"What? No! Wait!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi grinned.

"It's just a minor sore throat. It'll get better by tomorrow," Sasuke assured him.

"Then I look forward to hearing you preform tomorrow Mr. Uchiha, now I have some paper work to go over with a certain dolphin," Kakashi pushed Sasuke outside of class and shut the door.

"Dolphin?" Sasuke gave a look to the door as if Kakashi was still there and just shrugged. Sasuke decided that it was time grab a little snack and went to the nearest vending machine and pulled out some chips and sat down under a tree. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Itachi **You have some explaining to do you asshole.** After that he looked put on his head phones and started watching videos on YouTube. In the middle of the first video a shadow cast over him and he looked up at the offending figure. It was the same blond guy that he was 'spying' on earlier. This time Sasuke could really see his face and those beautiful sapphire eyes and his perfect jaw. Sasuke fought back a blush and his stoic Uchiha face stood in place. "Yes?" he asked.

"You're new here, aren't you?" the blond guy asked as he squatted to be at eye level with Sasuke.

"And if I am?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Answering a question with a question, how boring," Naruto said unenthusiastically. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours buttercup?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said irritatingly.

"Name. The word that your parents decided to call you. What you use to identify yourself," Naruto explained to him.

"I know what a name is," Sasuke countered.

"Then what is it?"

"Why should I tell you?" It's now that Sasuke realized that Naruto has been getting closer and closer. He tried to keep his face emotionless and his voice steady. Naruto smirked and reached his hand out and caressed Sasuke's cheek and grabbed his chin and tilted it up a little which caused Sasuke to blush.

"Listen, and listen good. I always get what I want, no matter what it is. If I say jump, you say how high. You're sassy smart mouth was fun at first but now it's really starting to piss me off. Learn your place here and you won't have any problems. Understood?" Naruto let go of Sasuke's chin, stood up, and walked away. Sasuke sat there dumbfounded and shocked that someone would talk to him like that. His phone vibrated and up came a text from Itachi "**It's not as bad as you'd think. You'll have fun, I promise. TTYL."** What a load of bullshit.

Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off. He's not going to let one student ruing his college experience. Especially not a big blond who think he runs shit with that great hair and gorgeous blue eyes… Sasuke winced. No, he's not going to be attracted to an asshole airhead. Sasuke walked into the dorms again but just as he was about to enter the elevator he found Neji walking towards with a not so amused look on his face. Neji stopped in front of him and smacked Sasuke upside the head.

"What the fuck was that for?" Sasuke rubbed his head ready to punch Neji back.

"That was for not listening to me! I told you to stay away from him!" Neji poked Sasuke's chest repeatedly. Sasuke grabbed Neji's finger and glared at him.

"You didn't say anything about Naruto, you left before you finished what you were saying," Sasuke told Neji.

"Oh yea…"

"Anyways, how did you know I talked to him?" Sasuke asked him.

"Are you kidding me? The whole campus knows! There's nothing Naruto does that doesn't spread around the school," Neji explained to him.

"You looked like you were ready to rape him actually…" Neji smirked as he teased Sasuke.

"Fuck you," Sasuke glared again.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Neji winked at him. "But you did want to sleep with him didn't you?" Neji laughed. Sasuke said nothing and walked past Neji and getting ready into the elevator. Neji grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him away from the building.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" Sasuke struggled to get out of Neji's grasp.

"To get a drink. I know this great bar/club thing down the street. Come on!" Sasuke looked Neji straight in the eye and sighed in defeat. "Great, time to celebrate your first day!"

"The day isn't even over yet…" Sasuke reminded Neji.

"Exactly!" Neji exclaimed.

"You're worse than Itachi," Sasuke sighed.

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2! Thanks all for the favs, follows, and reviews. It means a lot! :) I'm sorry that there might be a few spelling and grammar mistakes. I try to filter those out as much as possible but they still get through.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I'm kind of late on updating this story. Life has been… what's the word… hectic? Yeah…. I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews and for those who point out the mistakes I thank you twice! If you catch any spelling or grammar mistakes don't be afraid to point those out! I try catch those before I put them out there, but I'm human therefore I'm not perfect. Without further ado, I present chapter 3!**

* * *

Currently Sasuke was being dragged by Neji across a parking lot of bar that Neji says is '_the best in town_'. It didn't really look all that great especially because the parking lot was almost empty and it looked like no one was really inside. It looked pretty run down, actually.

Neji dragged him through the door and Sasuke stood in his place looking at his surroundings. There was basically only about 5 people there including the bartender who didn't look bad himself. Sasuke dusted himself off and looked back the bartender who was serving a guy who would be considered a creep by some. The bartender was young, about in his early 20s, and he was just as skinny as Sasuke but this bartender had platinum blonde hair styled just the right way so it was effortlessly flowing off his head and stopped at about his jaw. He was wearing a V neck white shirt under the uniform which consisted of a green vest that complimented his emerald green eyes. The bartender looked up to the door way and locked eyes with Sasuke and sent the warmest smile Sasuke has ever seen that caused Sasuke to fight back a blush.

Sasuke looked toward Neji only to find him wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing way. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. He followed Neji towards the stools on the far left of the bar counter. There was a small menu in between them which Neji ignored because he comes here almost twice a week. Sasuke grabbed the menu and skimmed through it. He didn't want to get drunk the first day here and the he had class tomorrow. He decided that one shot would fine just to make Neji happy.

The handsome bartender stood in front of the two and greeted them. "Yo, Neji! Who's your new and clearly flustered friend?" Sasuke looked up to the bartender and gave one of his glares. This guy isn't so handsome anymore. "I'm not trying to offend, but when people usually go to a bar they try to have a good time," his explanation did little to help the already offended Sasuke.

"It's ok Yusha. He's always like that," _(Breakage of the fourth wall: Yes, I put my name there. Muahaha! Now back to your regularly scheduled story) _Neji teased by poking Sasuke's arm. Sasuke now glared at Neji. He's not always like that!

"Mr. Grumpy, huh? I have the perfect drink for that," Yusha gave a wink and started searching under the counter where the fridge was.

"No, no. I can't drink too much. I have class tomorrow," Sasuke explained to both Neji and Yusha.

"Relax. One drink won't get you drunk," Yusha pushed a cup of a strange liquid in front of Sasuke. It was orange in color and smelled like a tropical fruit blend. Sasuke picked up the cup and took an experimental sip. An explosion of flavor flowed through his mouth and a new burning sensation was felt in his throat. All he could think was that he needed more to feel that good. He chugged the cup down and he felt a warm sensation in his stomach. It felt... good.

"What is this stuff?" Sasuke asked, looking inside the cup.

"Hokage. Our special," Yusha smiled, glad that he liked it. Sasuke mulled the name over and thought that it had that exotic name to it that matched the drink perfectly.

"So, what is this place and why is it so empty?" Sasuke questioned as he looked again around the bar. It looked fairly nice and modern on the inside. The music that was playing was great to dance to. He didn't understand why this place was so empty. He looked back at Yusha who had his brows furrowed as he was cleaning a cup. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't. My place is called Konoha. Bought it about 3 years ago with my brother's help. We were actually pretty popular and this place was packed 24/7. That is, until that Uzumaki kid opened up a club just a few blocks away," Yusha grabbed another cup to dry.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh, so you know him?"

"Yeah, I just had a run in with him earlier…"

"Nice, isn't he?" Sasuke blushed a little not knowing what Yusha meant by that. Neji elbowed Sasuke's side.

"Don't forget to tell him the part where you wanted to sleep with him, Sasuke" Yusha barked out laughing and Sasuke could only glare at Neji.

"Take a number, Sasuke. I'm sure 99% of your school wants to sleep with him," Yusha teased.

"I do not want to sleep with that asshole. Who's the other 1%, with the exception of me of course," Sasuke asked.

"Yours truly," Neji said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, Neji probably had enough of that group when he was dating Gaara," Yusha smirked as Neji did a spit take, and Sasuke just sitting there in shock.

"You and Gaara!?" Sasuke questioned Neji.

"It was a short little thing. I mean, he's damn sexy as hell. His performance in bed is, like,-" Sasuke put his hand over Neji's mouth.

"TMI," Sasuke glared at Neji before putting his hand back.

"Let's just say that Mr. Naruto did not like it when Neji dumped Gaara," Yusha told Sasuke.

"You dumped him?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"Yeah, found out he was cheating on me from a little birdy and I saw it for myself. I didn't want to keeping going on with his games so I left him," Neji said so nonchalantly. "Well, thanks for the drinks Yusha. Going to take Sasuke back to the campus before he starts freaking out that it's late.

"Ok, come back soon. Watch out for Naruto. Kid's bad stuff," he said directed towards Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and left behind Neji who seemed detached walking to the campus.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"What? No. Of course not. I'm better off without his fucking bitch ass cheesy smile and his fucking games," Neji growled.

"Relax Neji, you're right. You're better off without him," Sasuke said patting him on the back. "Go on ahead. I need to pick something up from the book store," Neji nodded and walked ahead to the dorm. It was only late afternoon and Sasuke could see the sky was an orange reddish color. The campus looked beautiful during this time and Sasuke took it all in.

As he walked towards the bookstore he saw Naruto leaning against the wall watching the pond and listening to music. He contemplated in his head whether he should go to the bookstore now or wait until tomorrow morning when he didn't have to run into him. Sasuke shook his head of his ridiculous thought. He's not going to let this guy bother him. Sasuke was a few feet away from him when Naruto looked up and gave a sexy smirk that could have any regular person already hot and bothered. Sasuke paid no mind and just stared at the way in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto purred. Sasuke ignored the way Naruto said his name that almost turned Sasuke on. Sasuke was about to pass him when he felt his jacket being grabbed and he pushed against the side of the wall. He could barely register what happened when he felt and overwhelming heat covering his body. "I said, hey Sasuke," Sasuke felt Naruto's breath on his ear and he couldn't ignore the sensual way Naruto said his name. He tried to push off the larger male off of him but he wouldn't budge. He was like a brick wall. Trying to push did nothing but make the situation worse as Sasuke could feel the rippling muscles that Naruto had. _Fuck_, Sasuke though.

"L-let me go," Sasuke tried not to sound like a damsel in distress, which he failed. Naurto moved his head so he was looking directly into Sasuke's eyes. They were only a few inches apart.

"Why? You obviously like this," Naruto smirked as he felt Sasuke's growing erection. "You know, it's not very polite to not greet someone back."

"It's not very polite to grab someone and violate them against a wall," Sasuke countered. Naruto chuckled at this.

"Not if they're so willing," Naruto put one of his hands on Sasuke's waist and the other on the wall to the side of Sasuke's head.

"I will never, ever be willing to do anything with you," Sasuke mustered his best glare. This made Naruto laugh more which caused Sasuke to get even more irritated with the blond.

"You realize," Naruto now moved his hips so that both their crotches were rubbing against each other that caused Sasuke to whimper, "that if I ever wanted to have sex with you that you would throw yourself to me just like everyone else at this school." Sasuke again tried to push the other away. He felt his own heart beat begin to pick up and he could hardly breathe with this overwhelming heat between them.

"Stop," was all he could say in the situation.

"I hear stop, but I see keep going," Naruto said in a teasing tone.

"He said stop, Uzumaki," Sasuke turned his head to see Neji with crossed arms and a serious look to his face. Sasuke was relieved he was getting some help.

"Hyuuga," Naruto glared then smirked, "Hey, can you tell Hinata next time to not freak out when I tell her that I don't want to sleep with her. I mean a man has to have variety."

"Go fuck yourself," Neji growled.

"Now why would I do that when I have Sasuke so willing to hop on my dick?" Naruto bucked his hips and Sasuke tried to suppress the moan. Sasuke finally had enough of this and with all the strength he had he pushed the blond only a few inches, but it was enough for him to slip away and go to Neji's side. Naruto was about to go after them when Gaara stopped in front of him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, annoyed that Gaara would dare to stop him.

"Tsunade wants to see you," Naruto calmed down then and fear flashed before his eyes only for a second, but it was enough for Neji and Sasuke to notice. Naruto turned around as if nothing had happened and walked towards the Dean's office. Gaara smiled at Neji only to receive nothing in return as Neji grabbed Sasuke's arm and walked towards the opposite direction to the dorms.

"This is why I told you to stay away from them," Neji continued to have a strong grip on Sasuke's arm. "He won't stop bothering you only to piss me off," Neji then gripped Sasuke's arm tighter.

"Neji, stop," Sasuke released his arm from Neji's grip and rubbed his abused area. That'll surely leave a bruise.

"Sorry," Neji apologized and entered his room.

"It's ok. I'm not weak, Neji. I can handle myself," Sasuke reassured him.

"Oh yeah, you handled yourself alright," Neji said sarcastically. Sasuke only crossed him arms and huffed.

"Then I'll just stay away from him," Sasuke offered a solution.

"Good luck," Neji chuckled a little and just laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

"Come in," Tsuande instructed to the person who knocked on the door. Naruto came striding in with a grin on his face.

"What's up granny?" A vein popped up on Tsunade's forehead and just drank Sake to try to calm herself down.

"Naruto, for the last time, stop calling me that. I am your god mother not your grandmother."

"Yeah… still, what's up?"

"We have a very important guest coming here tomorrow that is willing on donating a very substantial amount of money to the university. He also has a brother is attending, and I would like you to try to be friends with him, and get close. Just so I know that his brother is in good hands," Tsunade explained to him.

"What does his brother look like?" Naruto asked. Tsuande took out a folder from her desk and removed a picture from it and laid it out on the table in front of Naruto. Naruto could only smirk at the picture of the brother.

"You can count on me Tsunade. He'll have a college experience like no other.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it! Until then! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! No, I did not fall off the face of the earth… I was working on this next chapter, honest! Ok, not really, but anyways… I just finished a crap load of work that my professors decided to give me. They formed an alliance just to keep me busy. I know their evil plan. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"You're going to be late if you keep pacing around," Neji commented while reading a book. Sasuke was pacing around the room because of a text from Itachi, **See you soon**.

"Does that mean he's coming?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. Neji looked up from his book and sighed. He got up and grabbed Sasuke's arms making him stop.

"Music, 5 minutes. Go," Neji reminded Sasuke while he glared at him. Sasuke shrugged Neji's arms off and took a deep breath to calm down. He quickly grabbed his jacket and walked into the hallway. It didn't take him long to reach the door to the court yard from his dorm and almost sprinted towards the building where his music class was being held. Before he reached the middle of court yard he was pulled backwards by the back of his jacket at the same time a biker drove past him at a blazing speed. Sasuke finally released the breath that he was holding and only now he realized that he was being held tightly as if he was going to fall off a cliff. He moved his head sideways to see who was his savior, only to come in contact with very familiar blue eyes and that dazzling fox like smile.

"You should watch where you're going, Sasuke," Naruto purred while still holding Sasuke from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke growled.

"Saving your life?"

"Well, you can let go now," Sasuke tried removing Naruto's arms from around his body.

"Wow, I don't even get a thanks," Naruto chuckled.

"What?" Sasuke said to him like it was the most ridiculous request in the world. Naruto only responded by tightening his grip in him and bringing Sasuke even closer as if the heat around them wasn't suffocating enough for Sasuke. "Ok, ok… T-thanks," Sasuke tried to slip away again.

"That wasn't even a sincere thank you," Naruto pouted and turned Sasuke around so he was facing him. Naruto still kept one arm around Sasuke and used the other hand to lift Sasuke's chin up so he was looking directly at him, "I would really like a sincere thank you," Naruto gave his signature fox like smile. Sasuke hesitated at first, but seeing as this is the only way he'll ever get to class he decided to comply with the larger seme and blushed.

"Thank you, Naruto, for saving me," Sasuke said in a soft tone. Something flashed in Naruto's eyes too fast for Sasuke to register, but Naruto let go, grabbed Sasuke's hand, and started walking towards the music room. "W-what are you doing?" Sasuke tried not to think that they were holding hands.

"Walking you to your next class," Naruto smirked.

"What? Why? No!" Sasuke glared and tried to slip his hand away, but only to be reminded that Naruto was as strong as an ox. Sasuke finally complied with Naruto and let him drag the other to the classroom. When he got there, Sasuke was about to turn the doorknob before Naruto stopped him by placing his hand over his.

"I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Naruto again smirked. Sasuke only glared back at him.

"Don't push it, dobe," he turned the knob of the door and opened it. The class was filled with students and most of them had all their instruments and notebooks to the side while Sasuke was only carrying a small bag of a pencil and a binder.

"Ah, so glad you can join us, Sasuke," Kakashi smiled at Sasuke and then set his eyes on Naruto. "Might I ask why you are here, Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto said nothing and only gave his signature smirk to the students in the class that swooned. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and prepared to sit at an empty desk. "Before you sit, Sasuke, you said you would perform today?" Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat. He completely forgot about that. Naruto held in a laugh that was trying to come out while the others students were either too entranced by Naruto's presence or looking at Sasuke waiting for him to embarrass himself. Sasuke took a deep breath and took a step towards the front of the class before Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Actually Kakashi, I came by to tell you that Tsunade has asked me to show Sasuke and a special guest around campus. So, I'll be stealing Sasuke for the day," Naruto winked at Sasuke who didn't say a word. Kakashi mulled it over for a second before allowing Naruto to take Sasuke. Both guys walked into the court yard before Sasuke turned around to face Naruto.

"Nice excuse, although I'll have to sing for him eventually," Sasuke told Naruto.

"No probs," Naruto smirked.

"I guess I'll go back to my dorm then."

"Actually no," Naruto again stopped Sasuke. Sasuke was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Ah, hello otouto," Sasuke's eyes were bulging out of his head when he turned to see Itachi standing next to them with a big smirk on his face. "What, are you not happy to see me, Sasuke?" Itachi gave him an obvious fake frown.

"W-what are you doing here, Itachi?" stuttered out still in shock that his overprotective older maniac of a brother was at his university. Itachi ignored his question and turned his attention to the larger blond male.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto nodded and Itachi extended his hand to Naruto, which he took. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I am sure you must know my brother. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend, Sasuke?" Sasuke almost choked on air at this accusation.

"WHAT!? What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at him with a concerned look.

"Well, the fact that you haven't let go of his hand since you exited that building," Itachi pointed at their intertwined hands. Sasuke quickly shook his hand out as if it burned him.

"We are NOT together in any way, shape, or form," Sasuke corrected his brother. Deciding this could be a golden opportunity Naruto grabbed his hand again.

"Aww, come on babe. Don't treat me like this just because your brother his here," Naruto was about to brush Sasuke's hair away when Sasuke smacked it away and released his hand from Naruto.

"I said don't push it Uzumaki or you'll lose that hand," Sasuke glared at the annoying blond.

"Is this our first fight?" Naruto asked in mocked seriousness. Sasuke was about to lash out at him when Itachi put his arm between.

"You can wrestle with your boyfriend later, otouto," Itachi teased.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sasuke rubbed his temples stuck between the two most annoying people ever in his life. Sasuke sighed and decided to ignore the bumbling idiot that was Naruto. "Why are you here, aniki?"

"I am here to see your university. To make sure it lives up to my standards. Naruto here will be our guide around the campus," Itachi explained to his younger brother. "Now if you will Mr. Uzumaki. Please, proceed."

It was an hour or two at the end of going around the entire campus. Naruto teasing Sasuke and giving him innuendos that Itachi found pretty cute and funny how this one guy and make his little brother, who is known to not show emotion, so flustered. It actually put a smile no his face how Sasuke was acting very childish around this blond.

"Thank you for the tour, now if you can excuse us, Naruto, I would like to talk to my brother alone," Naruto nodded and left the two Uchihas in the hallway. Sasuke leaned on the wall while Itachi was smiling like an idiot at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked completely miserable about the whole tour.

"I haven't seen you like this since the divorce," Sasuke looked away at the window. That moment in time he didn't particularly like to remember. From that moment on he was certain that love is nothing but an illusion, made up by lonely old men to make money. That love only exists in fairy tales and even then it seems sketchy.

"How could he leave her like that… Out in the cold. For that whore," Sasuke mumbled trying to hold back his tears. Itachi hugged his younger brother trying to comfort him. Sasuke was just a small child when his father forcibly threw his loving mother out the door along with only a couple of articles of clothing while tears flowed out of her eyes. It took Itachi a few days before he got the courage to confront his father and said that he will take Sasuke with him and live with his mother. Itachi's last words to his father were 'You are no father of mine. You're a selfish bastard who threw out the only woman that cared about him. I hope you can learn to live with your pitiful worthless self'. Itachi pulled away from his brother and made him look him in the eye. "Things are better now. I own the richest company in the country and soon you will too. There is nothing that can keep an Uchiha down," Itachi hugged his brother one more time before he excused himself out of the hallway.

Itachi walked out on the courtyard and spotted a mess of blond hair. "Uzumaki!" Itachi yelled. The blond turned around and Itachi instructed the blond to follow him. Naruto did hesitate at first but he knew that Itachi meant no harm. Itachi lead the blond to the side of a building were no cameras had a sight of. Something he has been keep track of from the tour.

Out of nowhere Itachi slammed Naruto into the wall and held him there with amazing strength that knocked the wind out of Naruto. "Now listen to me, Naruto. I am going to ask you one question, and one question only. Your precious little university's future will depend on this one question," Itachi whispered to Naruto while Naruto eyes were as wide as they can be. "Yes, I know that this university is getting close to bankruptcy. Also, you better answer me with full honesty or they'll be hell to pay," Naruto struggled and tried to push Itachi and only managed to push him an inch or two but Itachi slammed him back onto the wall. "You've got some strength there. However, it's futile. Now, let me give you some information before I ask this question. There is only one thing I hold dear in this world and that is my brother, Sasuke. If it ever comes to my knowledge that he has gotten hurt, let it be physically or mentally, and that you are responsible for it then you'll be wishing for your life to end. I will make sure with all my power that you will never get a job or help from any company or business anywhere on this planet. I'll make sure no willing patron will ever let you live in their household and that you will live on the streets as a homeless beggar waiting for his life to end during those cold winters," Naruto glared at this fool trying to threaten him. Obviously he did not know who Naruto was. "Are you listening to me, Uzumaki? Your smirking surely means that you think you have the upper hand. Let me assure you that I know exactly who you are. You think that being the son of the Namikaze will save you from this future. Ha, there is no greater suffering, nor pain than the wrath of an Uchiha. That, Naruto, I can assure you. Now, what are your intentions with my brother?" Naruto stopped his struggle and looked at Itachi. Itachi studied his face for a moment or so before he let the young male go. Naruto could feel the rage and anger Itachi was radiating and it was stifling to say the least.

"Aniki?" Sasuke appeared around the corner wondering why Itachi and Naruto were glaring at each other. As though in a second the tension that Naruto felt between him and Itachi dissipated and Itachi looked at Sasuke with at Sasuke with a smile.

"Hey Sasuke, I was just telling Naruto that he better wear a condom when you two are fucking like rabbits," Sasuke turned red as a tomato and facepalmed. "Well, my ride is here. I'll text you later Sasuke. Oh, and Naruto… Remember what I told you," Itachi waved good bye and entered left the campus. Sasuke waved until he could not his brother's luxurious car and turned back to Naruto.

"Why were you two glaring at each other then?" Sasuke questioned Naruto not completely contempt with Itachi's answer. Naruto smirked and leaned against the wall very close to Sasuke.

"Oh nothing, he didn't really appreciate it when I told him that you said you loved riding my dick bareback," Naruto smiled brightly.

"B-but I never said that!" Naruto laughed out loud at how easy it was to rile the little Uchiha.

"Calm down, it was a joke not a dick, don't take it so hard," Naruto brushed past Sasuke and turned the corner towards the cafe. Sasuke glared at the retreating back of the blond.

"I can't stand that idiot," Sasuke walked about two feet before he saw Gaara leave his dorm building and he knew, from Neji, that Gaara had an apartment off campus. Sasuke ducked under some benches spying on Gaara. Sasuke saw some movements in the windows just when Neji slammed their dorm window shut. "Well, he's pissed."

"Who is?" Sasuke jumped and hit his head on the top of the bench. He stepped back out of the bench and rubbed his head. When he opened his eyes he saw an extended hand that came from a guy who looked very similar to the annoying blond, except this one had browns hair and dark eyes. Sasuke took the helping hand and stood up. "I didn't mean to startle you, but you know, spying is kind of rude."

"Yeah, sorry I just know the red head and he came out of dorm building. I was just curious."

"Oh you mean, Gaara. Well, there are other dorms other than yours in that building. How do you know he was at yours?"

"Well, Neji slammed the window at the exact.. What a minute," Sasuke now noticed that some girls were watching them and drooling over the guy he was talking to. Sasuke looked the guy over again and the guy responded by raising an eyebrow at Sasuke's actions. "Hmm, good looks, fan girls, not red or blond hair…I'm guessing you must be Kiba." Sasuke deduced.

"Good guess," Kiba laughed while Sasuke walked away from the brunette. "Woah woah, where are you going?"

"Away from you. You and your little 'friends' cause me nothing, but a headache."

"Aww come on, I'm not that bad of a guy," Kiba tried to convince Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and looked at Kiba.

"Come on, don't judge a book by its cover," Kiba gave a toothy smile.

"How original," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So… you really think I'm good looking?" Kiba wiggled his eyebrows at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes again. Suddenly a flash of pink came between the two guys and started hugging Kiba and rubbing hands on his neck.

"Kiba-kun, Naru wants us in the café for some lunch," Kiba was still looking at Sasuke before he turned his attention to the pink haired girl. She looked at where Kiba had his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "Ew, what's that?" She pointed at the Uchiha. Sasuke was ready to slap this 'pink haired bimbo' as he'd like to call her.

"Sakura, this is.. um."

"Sasuke," Sasuke finished what Kiba was saying.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said as the name sounded familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. "What are you doing here?"

"Just leaving," Sasuke walked past the two.

"Wait, Sasuke," Kiba tried to stop him.

"It's ok, king dobe awaits," Sasuke said without ever looking back as he headed towards the dorms building hoping that Neji wasn't tearing their room apart.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I think that it's time to get a little more… action in this story. That is all. ;)

* * *

It has been a couple weeks since Itachi's visit and the students have been a little bit more hostile towards him. He could always feel the looks and hear the whispers throughout the hallways and classrooms. It really pissed Sasuke off. Sasuke was currently fuming in his English class because we he entered it the students were looking at him like he had 3 heads. How anyone could endure this amount of negative attention is absurd. Speaking of negative attention, he was lucky that Naruto and his gang have been staying clear from the Uchiha and Sasuke has been avoiding them. The only one he has seen was Gaara who was still trying to sleep with Neji. Sasuke started hearing a girl whisper behind him to what he assumed her friend.

"Did you hear that the emo kid tried to kill himself after Naruto dumped his sorry ass?" That was the last straw. Even if hell froze over he would never be with that bastard. Sasuke stood from his seat abruptly, picked up his belongings and walked out of the classroom to his dorm. He didn't care that his entire class was looking at him when he left. He had half a mind to flip all of them off, including the teacher. He slammed the door to his dorm shut and just threw himself on the bed. Neji looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Bad day?" Neji asked.

"How could you have ever guessed?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You know, you could always voice your opinion to those leeches."

"And that would only give them their satisfaction of getting a rise out of me," Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh.

"Or you can always ask Mr. Popular to get them off your back," Neji suggested. Sasuke looked Neji straight in the eye.

"I would rather die," Sasuke growled. "I'm just lucky that those idiots have football season on."

"I still can't believe that someone wrote that blog post about you and the Uzumaki," Sasuke threw his pillow over his head not wanting to be reminded of that. Someone had the nerve to make a blog post titled '**Our Prince's New Cinderella?**'. What a cruel joke it was. In that post were pictures of him and Naruto in awkward situations like the time in front of the bookstore, the time Naruto saved him from the bike and under the tree where they first met. It was completely humiliating. The post also wrote about different rumors that were going around the school about him and the blond.

"Can't a giant hole just suck me up right now?" Sasuke pleaded.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's really not that bad. There have been worse rumors," tried to reassure Sasuke.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, last year there was this girl that people said was a shy college loner by day and the sluittiest prostitute by night."

"Who was that?"

"My cousin, Hinata," Neji's eyes hardened. Sasuke was scared to say anything about it so he only looked away finding the wall more interesting. "All because of that bastard of a blond." Sasuke still couldn't look at Neji. He noticed that it was almost time for dinner and he also didn't want to be in that room right now. He excused himself giving the excuse that he was hungry and went to the school café. Just as he was exiting the dorm building he saw a mob of students chanting something and celebrating. He noticed their school symbols and the football players scattered in the group. Looks like we won a game, again. That's when he saw Kiba looking straight at him. Sasuke quickened his pace away from the brunnete but it was no use. Kiba caught up to him and spun him around and grinned showing his unusual but cute canines.

"Hey, Sasuke! You weren't trying to get away were you?" Kiba asked knowing that that's what the Uchiha was trying to do.

"Uh, of course not." Kiba chuckled at the obvious lie.

"Hey, a bunch of us were going to Bijuu to get some drinks and have some fun. I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" Sasuke was a little shocked at this knowing that Kiba was friends with the man he hated but still wanted him to come. Sasuke was about to decline when Naruto showed up next to Kiba and slugged his arm around Kiba's shoulder.

"Don't waste your breath, man. Uchiha doesn't even know the meaning of fun," Naruto joked at the now glaring Sasuke.

"Actually, I would love to come," Sasuke said with a smirk that was directed towards Naruto.

"W-what?" Kiba said in disbelief. "I-I mean, great! Come on!"

"I have one condition though. Neji has to come too."

* * *

He still couldn't believe that Neji agreed to join him in going to Bijuu, a very packed night club that was now blasting electric music that pulsed through everybody. Neji was currently sitting beside Sasuke at a table in the back corner sipping something called 'Believe It'. What a stupid name it was. Sasuke looked at the crowd meshing and grinding their bodies together on the dance floor. How could anyone in the right mind find that fun? Kiba decided to slip in next to Sasuke and drink some of his drink.

"Having fun yet?" the dog boy as Sasuke liked to call him asked.

"Oh yeah, tons of fun," Neji rolled his eyes and said sarcastically.

"And you, Sasuke?" Kiba looked directly at the raven boy.

"Is there something to do other than squeezing in to that mess?" Sasuke pointed at the dance floor.

"I mean, there are some contests coming on soon that you can do," Kiba chuckled. Sasuke did not look amused in the slightest and just took another sip of his drink. It was really strong stuff and it was starting to get to him. That and the fact that he already had 3 of them. "Dance with me," Kiba told the raven and it earned him a 'you-must-be-kidding-me' look. "Trust me, it'll be fun," Kiba grinned already pulling the raven along. Sasuke didn't feel like wasting any energy telling the larger male no because he was already half way into the large crowd.

He didn't know if it was the many multi colored lights that spun around him or the heavy mass of people that were dancing to the electric music or that he was somewhat drunk that was making him dance with the dog boy. At first it started off as just playful moves and to Kiba's surprise Sasuke was a really good provocative dancer. In the middle of the song it had gotten a little more intense and Sasuke had the attention of most of the guys and girls surrounding them including Naruto. Sasuke was currently grinding up against a random blond and had lost Kiba in the crowd. That didn't stop him from almost causing the poor blond boy to almost come. The way Sasuke swung his hips and his hair doing natural flips and the way he moved his body in general left half the crowd drooling. At some point he couldn't feel the blond boy anymore and he turned around and noticed the blond boy a feet few away. He walked up behind the blond boy and slung his arms around his shoulders and whispered into his ears.

"Was that too much for you, babe?" Sasuke chuckled afterwards and the blond turned around and Sasuke was face to face with Naruto. Sasuke was left shocked and dumb struck. "S-sorry. Thought you were someone else," Sasuke blushed. Naruto smirked and encircled his arms around Sasuke's feminine waist.

"It's ok. Wanna dance?" Naruto asked getting his face dangerously close to Sasuke. Just at that moment the song changed to Beauty and a Beat by Justin-whatever and Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. "Is that a yes?" Naruto asked.

"You've got to be kidding me. You can't dance to this," Sasuke stated plainly.

"Wanna bet?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. Naruto chuckled at this and placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek and started singing along with the song.

"**All I need is beauty and a beat, who can make my life complete,"** Naruto sang in a low tone that only Sasuke could hear that caused Sasuke to shiver but also laugh. "**It's all about you, when the music makes you move, baby do it like you do," **Naruto started moving his hips against Sasuke and Sasuke was going along with it smiling at how ridiculous Naruto was being. Eventually Naruto ended up behind Sasuke and they were grinding their bodies together. "**Body rock, hey I can feel your body rock. Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now." **Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto and laugh while Naruto returned the smile.** "We gonna party like its 3012 tonight, I wanna show you all the finer things in life. So just forget about the world, be young tonight. I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya." **Sasuke turned himself around and started dancing, swinging his hips and grinding on Naruto, shocking the blond a little. Sasuke smirked at the look on Naruto's face and kept dancing for him. Little did they know that they were being watched by almost the whole club. The music stopped played abruptly which cause Naruto to grunt in annoyance. "Just when it was getting good," Naruto thought to himself and then smiled at Sasuke. "You're right. No way can anyone dance to that." Sasuke laughed carelessly and kept his arms around Naruto's neck afraid that he might fall.

"Yeah," Sasuke was catching his breath. "Thank goodness it's over though." Naruto was about to say something until he saw someone in the distance waving at him and he released himself from Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him strangely wondering what's up.

"It's nothing. Just gotta, um, fix some things in the back," without another word Naruto left Sasuke who walked back awkwardly to his seat next to Neji. He took another drink that was already set up waiting for him. He saw the way Neji was looking at him, almost asking him what he just done. Sasuke just shot back a look that said 'Say something and you die'.

"Quite a performance," knew Neji would say something. Sasuke just laid his head down on the table feeling exhausted all of a sudden. "So, what's next? On the poles in a few minutes?" Neji laughed to himself.

"How fucking hilarious. You should try stand-up."

"You know, that's always something I wanted to do. I might even be good at it," Neji smirked and took a sip of his drink. "Don't look now, but here comes dog boy," Neji pointed toward Kiba who looked like he was just finished with an intense make-out session. Sasuke looked up at the brunette and sighed.

"H-hey, Um, sorry. Kinda lost you in the crowd. Did you have fun at least?" Kiba said hesitantly with the way Sasuke was glaring at him it would almost seem like he could shoot fire from his eyes.

"You could say that," Neji said as he was enjoying every minute of this.

"I need another drink," Sasuke stood from his seat and walked past Kiba towards the bar. Kiba, being a football players, easily caught up with him.

"You ok?" Kiba asked.

"Never better," came the simple answer from Sasuke.

"Are you sure?"

"Kiba, can… can you please stop acting as if you cared. I'm tired of the games. Just please, stop," Sasuke glared at him and said as harshly as he could. He really didn't want talk to him right now. "Two shots please," he told the bartender.

"Wow, never would I have thought that someone could be so cold hearted and arrogant. I hope you learn not to be a jackass to everyone that tried to help you. Have a good life, asshole," Sasuke could feel the hatred emanating off Kiba. The bartender was shocked and afraid to say anything in the current situation.

"Make that three."

* * *

He was floating. Warmth surrounding him with the occasional gust of cold air which made him want the warmth more. He reached out to where he thought heat was coming from and snuggled closer to it. The scent was intoxicating yet familiar. It smelled like sitting in a meadow with flowers surrounding him, but he was sitting next to a campfire. That natural, sweet kind of smell and a hint of... pomegranate? It didn't matter. He could stay like this forever.

"Ouch. Didn't know you were grabby," he recognized that voice. He could barely open his eyes to see that Naruto was carrying him bridal-style towards the dorms. Naruto also had a jacket covering Sasuke to protect him from the cold breeze.

"W-wha… P-put me down," Sasuke with what little strength he had tried to push himself off of Naruto only to move not even an inch.

"Shhhh," Naruto soothed Sasuke, calming him down. "Just taking you to your room. You're lucky you're not that heavy. Probably weigh less than a feather," Naruto smiled at him as Sasuke closed his eyes allowing Naruto to do this. Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he disappointed at how fast Naruto got to the door to his dorm and opened the door. Sasuke noticed that Neji was not in the room, but didn't think twice about it. He was gently liad on the bed and the covers were put over him. He could feel Naruto brush the hairs off his head and sigh. Sasuke opened his eyes as best he could and held Naruto's hand as he was just about to leave.

"Stay… Please?" was all Sasuke could say at the moment still not entirely sure why he was so exhausted. He saw the look on Naruto's face as Naruto looked towards the door obviously needing to be somewhere else. Sasuke didn't ask again and let go of Naruto's hand and turn around in the bed facing the wall pulling the covers up more and closed his eyes. He heard the expected closing of the door and sighed. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought. _Like Naruto would ever want to sleep in the same bed as me. _He could feel tears beginning to build up as he tried to hold the back when he felt warm hands encircle around him from behind. He looked over his shoulders to see the beautiful sapphire eyes and that warm fox-like smile. He turned his whole body around as Naruto pulled him closer and Sasuke didn't mind at all.

"You stayed," came to over joyed whisper from Sasuke as he was starting to drift off. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes as he smiled.

"Of course," Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead. "The please won me over." Sasuke giggled and snuggled into Naruto's chest. Naruto's slow and relaxed breathing was just like a lullaby to Sasuke who was fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I was thinking on 3 other endings to this chapter but I decided that this was the best way to do it. One was where Sasuke was tricked into giving a lap dance to Naruto and then… well, I shouldn't say, cause I might use it in another chapter. Sorry, no lemon.. YET! Oh, and I think some have a few questions about what has happened in the story. Well, it'll be explained in the upcoming chapters because everything that has happened has a reason!

**Naruto:** Can you just get on with it. God, you're worse than Kurama.

**Me**: HUSH fox boy! Don't give that away!

**Sasuke:** Well, if you didn't take so long writing these chapters maybe he wouldn't give stuff away.

**Me:** Whose side are you on?! You know what. I have something planned for you two next chapter. You'll see. YOU'LL ALL SEE!

**Naruto:** Just back away slowly….


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! I have no idea how long this chapter will be, but I have a list of what I want to include in this chapter so it follows the storyline that could change here and there … Thanks for the follows, favs, reviews and such! I really appreciate all the support! I'm also working on a new story, but it's in progress… you know.. in my mind. Although it's coming along really nicely and I can't wait to show you guys! Here's the summary:** Before guns and tanks, wars in the ancient world were won by Shogun, powerful warriors who can control the natural energies in and around them. To the regular human eye they're invisible, only seen when they want to be seen. That's not the case for Sasuke Uchiha, who is able to see them just fine and comes across a blond man who is next in line to lead these warriors. Can he handle the truth behind the astonishing secret behind his ability to see these warriors and can the blond prince help him when he needs it the most?

* * *

He reached over, still feeling a buzz inside his head, to find that it was disappointedly empty yet still warm. Did he dream all of last night? Accidentally letting out a sigh mixed with sadness and disappointment he stood up and rubbed at his eyes.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Sasuke whipped his eyes open and stared in disbelief as Naruto was standing just at the foot of the bed only wearing jeans that hung dangerously low. Sasuke looked away and fought back a blush.

"N-no," still not looking at the blond. He saw at the corner of his eyes that Naruto put on a shirt that looked strangely familiar.

"You don't mind if I borrow one of your shirts? Mine smells like vodka," Sasuke shook his not minding at all even though his shirt was extremely tight on Naruto which made his hard muscles stand out more.

"Naruto, about last-" Sasuke tried to talk to him but was interrupted.

"You hungry?" Naruto asked. "I was just about to grab us some breakfast. Although technically it would be called lunch since it's one in the afternoon." Sasuke looked at the time and it was true. It was already the afternoon. "So, are you hungry?" Sasuke's stomach answered for him making a gurgling noise. "I'll take that as a yes," Naruto grinned and opened the door to walk out only to stop by the person who was MIA last night.

"Naruto?" Neji questioned as he looked from the blond to Sasuke.

"Just getting us a bite to eat. Be right back," The blond swerved by him and down the hall leaving Neji glaring after him. Neji stepped inside the dorm room and closed to door behind him.

"Mind telling me what he was doing in here?" Neji asked his eyes raking over the room checking if Naruto stole anything.

"I.. I honestly don't know," Sasuke looked down at his sheets. "Last thing I remember was he was taking me to the room. I.. I asked him to stay." Neji sighed and sat down by Sasuke.

"I was at Gaara's," Sasuke picked up his head and stared in confusion at him. "It's not like that. God no. Don't make me sick," Sasuke rolled his eyes at Neji trying to be disgusted by Gaara. "We agreed that for the better of the student body that we be friends," Sasuke sat back wide-eyed. "Now, I know what you're thinking but it's only temporary."

"Why? Why are you doing it?"

"That my friend," Neji stared out the window. "Is a conversation for another time. I just came back to grab my books and head to class," Neji quickly grabbed his books and bolted out of the room before Sasuke could say anything. He noticed Naruto walking down the hallway and Neji stopped right in front of him.

"Yes?" said the blond.

"I hate you, you know that?" Neji glared at him.

"I've been told worse," Naruto shrugged.

"Just… Please don't hurt him," Neji looked down at the ground which caused Naruto just to feel a grain of sympathy for the brunette until it was gone as soon as it came. "You say it's for the best, but I just have this feeling that if you hurt him you're going to hurt everyone else around, including you." Naruto put his hand on Neji's shoulder and looked directly at him.

"That's not gonna happen. _I_ won't get hurt. I'm a _soulless leech of an asshole that no one will ever truly love_. Remember?" Naruto recited the exact words he heard a year ago from the person in front of him. Neji sighed, removed Naruto's hand from his shoulder and walked away. "By the way, Gaara is waiting for you downstairs."

"Fuck you, Uzumaki," Neji growled at him still walking away.

"Been there, done that." Naruto shouted to him as he walked back into Sasuke's room seeing that Sasuke was laying down staring at the ceiling. Upon seeing the blond enter the room Sasuke sat up and noticed the two trays of food. "I hope you like ham and swiss," the blond smiled at the raven who hesitated in smiling back.

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha, your 2 o clock is in," the voice rang through the spacious office. Itachi Uchiha, who was CEO of the Sharingan Corporation, sat back in his chair looking out at the view from the top of his building. Everything in his office screamed expensive to the point that even looking at him would back you feel wealthy. He turned around in his chair and answered to his secretary to allow them in. He sat back in his chair and not even a moment later his expected company walked through the door.

"Quite a place you've got here," she smiled and flipped her red hair over her shoulders. Sometimes when she did it looked her hair was made of fire. "Although, it's not really my style," she come closer and sat on the desk while the Uchiha was staring at her entrance.

"Hello to you too, Kurama Namikaze," Itachi greeted her and started searching through the files at his desk.

"Don't call me that," Kurama warned the Uchiha.

"Right. You prefer Uzumaki, don't you?" Itachi said as monotone as he could. "I have always wondered why you and your brother never kept your father's last name. It's a very famous name you know."

"I have my reasons and he has his. Plus, fame isn't everything," Kurama pointed out.

"This coming from the woman who runs the largest crime organization this world has ever seen," Itachi also pointed out.

"Don't forget the only woman too sexy for an Uchiha," Kurama smirked and twirled her hair. It's true that the Namikaze's looks were up to par with the legendary looks of the Uchiha. Kurama could easily win the award for the sexiest woman on the planet by just walking into a room. The only person who has ever denied her would be the man sitting in the office chair across from her.

"You might not know this, but your brother has taken in interest in-"

"Sasuke Uchiha, your darling little brother. Ironic isn't it?" She interrupted him.

"So you know," he said to his surprise.

"Of course. I always keep tabs on my brother. I've got to say though, Sasuke is pretty cute."

"If he ever heard you say that he'll chop you up in pieces," Itachi chuckled.

"I'd like to see him try," Kurama grinned. "So, you called me in here to give him your blessing?"

"Quite the opposite," Itachi started. "Your brother has a notorious record of hurting those that get close to him."

"Aww, but it's the good kind of hurt. You know, the one that you've been dying to give me," Kurama pulled on Itachi's tie just a little and winked.

"Hardly," said and removed her hand from him. "Sasuke is the most percious thing to me in this world. I'm warning you, if your brother hurts him he'll feel the full force of my wrath."

"I think," Kurama walked around the desk and sat on Itachi's lap and whispered, "you should channel your wrath into having hot crazy wild sex with me." Itachi was about the break his stoic face for just a second before Kurama's phone started ringing. She was smiling while she got off and answered. "Did you do as I asked?" it took a moment before she smiled, not the one of happiness, but of one where you diabolical plan was going right. "Perfect." She closed the phone and fixed her hair.

"Leaving so soon?" Itachi said sarcastically.

"Sorry booboo, I'll be back later if you want to finish where we left off. You know how to reach me," she winked. "By the way, you need a new car. I don't like the color of your old one." She walked out of the office just as an explosion was heard outside. Itachi gave out a huge sigh as he saw his car burst into flames.

"What a bitch," he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door to give an excuse to the police.

* * *

"My favorite is watermelon and mango," Naruto said as they waited in line at Yoway with Sasuke looking at the different flavors of ice cream. Naruto had asked him if he wanted to get some ice cream, but Sasuke did not have a taste for sweets but reluctantly agreed to grab some just to taste. He didn't know what he was doing so he let Naruto drag him along.

"Is the red velvet any good?" Sasuke asked completely lost, but he heard the name red velvet somewhere.

"Um, I guess," Naruto looked at the flavor like it was a new type of species. "Maybe you can try it?" Sasuke sighed and put his cup under the pump and put just enough for a maybe a hamster to eat. Naruto burst out laughing.

"What?" Sasue turned to glare at him.

"Are you planning to get spoonful of every flavor they have?" he laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous that would be disgusting," Sasuke said.

"Then you need to get more," Naruto reached over and started pumping more ice cream into the cup until it was filled.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke looked at the cup as if Naruto just dropped an entire turkey out for him only to eat.

"Eat it," Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's back and started pushing him to where the topping bar was.

"All of this goes on ice cream?" Sasuke studied the different types of toppings across the bar and it was a little overwhelming at first.

"Take one or two, or maybe three," Naruto chuckled. "It won't kill you."

"I sure hope not. Do you know how many calories these are?" Sasuke kept studying the topping while Naruto rolled his eyes. He grabbed a scoop of sprinkles and threw it on Sasuke's ice cream. "What if I didn't want that?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Too bad," he continued the push Sasuke to the register to pay for the ice cream. They walked onto campus and sat down at a nearby table. Sasuke hesitated at first but scooped up some of his ice cream and tasted it. He closed his eyes and Naruto swore he could hear him purr.

"Good?" Naruto asked.

"Surprisingly," Sasuke gave one of his rare, but small smiles and continued eating.

"You know," Naruto started in between his ice cream munching, "you should really smile more." Sasuke looked down at his ice cream for just a moment before shaking his head.

"There's not a lot to smile about."

"Well, there's being alive, ice cream, and us," Naruto smiled at the last part.

"Us?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, us," Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We can't deny the way we feel about each other," Naruto got dangerously close to Sasuke was starting to have trouble fighting down a blush. "The truth is Sasuke," Naruto took one of his hands and made the other look right into his eyes, "I truly lik-" suddenly a tangled mess of blond was in between the two of them and Sasuke had to scoot back a bit so he wouldn't get hair in this ice cream. He saw who was interrupting them and it was a blond girl who looked fairly decent except she wore way too much make up and dressed over slutty like most of the girls at this school.

"So, Naru. About our date tonight. I was thinking Olive Garden or Red Lobster then we can go to your room like we always do," she was swaying her shoulders so her chest was bouncing everywhere.

"O-oh hey Yuki," Naruto said truly surprised. Sasuke scoffed and stood up. He couldn't believe he was fooled by the blond so easily. "Wait Sasuke," Naruto got up and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"What?" Sasuke growled not even looking at the blonde. He didn't deserve that much.

"She's delusional. I just said hi to her while I was getting our lunch," Naruto told him.

"Just stop," Sasuke now turned his head and glared directly at Naruto.

"Sasuke I-"

"I can't stand you," Sasuke whispered low enough for Naruto can hear, but you could still hear the anger in his voice. "How dare you lead me on and play me. All of this was just another game wasn't it? I thought we really had something. That Neji was wrong about you. Apparently I was the one who was wrong."

"No Sasuke this isn't me."

"This is exactly who you are," Sasuke pointed at the whore still sitting at the table. "Maybe I could have tolerated you as a friend, but that just isn't enough for you is it?"

"Sasuke, I'd rather be your boyfriend than your friend," Sasuke let out a low growl and threw the contents of what was left in his cup on Naruto.

"Now you won't have to worry," Sasuke stepped back and yanked his arm away from the blond. "Cause you'll never be either."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Yoway is awesome btw…. Please review, follow, and favorite! I'd love to read some suggestions that some of you would like to happen in this story! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"**New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of.**

**There's nothin' you can't do.**

**Now you're in New York,**

**These streets will make you feel brand new. Big lights will inspire you.**

**Let's hear it for New York, New Yo-" **Sasuke looked up as someone entered his dorm room. He was not in the mood for any type of human contact at all. He saw a girl who was probably only 5 feet high and looked as if she belonged back in High School. She had midnight black hair just like he did, but she had the same pale eyes as Neji.

"S-sorry, have y-you seen Neji?" the girl asked. Sasuke eyed her for a second before he spoke.

"You must be Hinata," he said matter-of-factly. "No, he went to go do something with Gaara," Sasuke said venomously.

"G-Gaara?" She seemed shocked.

"Yes, G-G-Gaara," he mocked her. She looked taken back by this. "Look, sorry just having a bad week," he sighed.

"It's alright. Most people do that behind my back anyways," she sat down on Neji's bed and Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows.

"You didn't stutter that time."

"I know."

"You do it on purpose."

"So that everyone thinks I'm defenseless and leaves me alone, yes." Sasuke paused before his mind ran through what Neji said when the blog basically destroyed Hinata.

"Did you start doing that after you dated Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"Are you insane?" Hinata answered. "I would never date Naruto. Sure he's probably the hottest guy in a 50 mile radius, but I would never date Neji's ex."

"Neji's ex?"

"Yeah… Plus, I'm kind of attracted to Kiba anyways," with this Hinata blushed profusely.

"Naruto is Neji's ex?" Sasuke said still in a daze.

"I thought you knew that?" Hinata seemed surprise she saw Sasuke's facial expression change from bad to worse and felt a little uneasy. "I think I'd better go…" Hinata got up from Neji's bed and fixed her hair. "I-It was N-Nice to see you S-Sasuke," she quickly left the room. Sasuke huffed and looked out the window. He needed answers.

* * *

They sat in a dim lit room. They never expected to be called this urgently and right on campus too. If they could, they would be shitting bricks, but she could smell fear.

"Neji, Kiba, Gaara… You know why you're here," she smirked. None of them looked up. Afraid that just by looking at her their souls might be stolen from them. "Oh come on. You're not in trouble. I'm just really disappointed that you didn't even attempt to do what I asked you to," she said venomously.

"You asked us to make them fall in love," Gaara dared. "Do you realize how hard that is?"

"I've never been in love… But I imagine it's similar to the feeling I get when my waiter arrives with my food," Kurama commented. "I asked you to make them a couple, love or not, and you did exactly the opposite."

"Sasuke is very resistant, and Naruto isn't helping either," Neji interjected.

"You're obviously confusing me with someone who gives a fuck about Sasuke's personality," Kurama glared.

"They're the exact opposite of each other. There's no way they will ever be willing to be a couple together," Kiba explained. Kurama sighed and stood up.

"I guess if you want something done right you're just gonna have to do it yourself," She took out a mini mirror and fixed her hair.

"How are you going to accomplish that?" Gaara asked. "They're not exactly pleased with being in each other's company."

"That's where you all failed," she pointed out. "I've learned that pleasing everyone is impossible, but pissing everyone off is easy and fun as hell," she winked.

"Why are you even going through all this trouble?" Neji asked.

"You all certainly have a bunch of questions," she grew frustrated. "You're lucky you all are my brother's friends or you'd all be found decapitated by now," she grew a wicked smile. "If you must know, this the first step in my revenge against the Uchiha."

"Revenge is bitter sweet. I'd rather let Karma do that," Kiba leaned back. Kurama smiled and tucked her fingers under Kiba's chin.

"Sometimes, karma doesn't work that's why revenge is essential. Karma is my plan C," she let go violently.

"Have fun boys!" she put on her sun glasses and strutted out of the room.

* * *

Honestly, Sasuke was not in the mood to sing in front of the music class. He just didn't feel the song that Kakashi picked for him. He sighed and covered his eyes with his arm feeling frustrated. _Thundering music, hot bodies pressed against him, alcohol rushing through his body._

"What the fuck?" Sasuke quickly shot his eyes wide open. Sasuke looked at his arm and around him trying to hear the same music. There was none. He hesitantly covered his eyes again and waited.

_"Damn, you're so fucking sexy the way you dance," he heard a familiar deep husky voice whisper in his ear, "I could just fuck you brainless right now." Sasuke didn't know what he was doing but he turned around not looking at the person's face but buried his face in the warm chiseled chest._

_"Oh yeah?" Sasuke giggled. "Well maybe… I'll let you," Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed him. He didn't know who he was nor did he want to know. He didn't care. Either way he was getting laid tonight. "But I'm just not sure if you can handle me. I can get pretty… freaky," Sasuke whispered in his ear. He felt hands on his body feeling every inch of him and he allowed it. This is what he wanted. "Yeah," he said breathlessly. "Just like that," Sasuke was suddenly yanked away from the warmth and was dipped into intense heat compared to the last. "What'sss you're problem-" Sasuke opened his eyes to see fierce protective sapphire eyes._

_"That's enough," the owner of the beautiful eyes spoke. The eyes gave an intense glare that could practically stop an entire army from fighting against them. Sasuke knew the stranger left him there in the arms of those eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?" the eyes spoke again. Sasuke sighed and tangled his hands around his neck, bringing them dangerously close._

_"I was thinking," Sasuke leaned up to his ear, "that... maybe we could have some… a private discussion. Perhaps in your bed." Sasuke liked his ear. " Doesn't that sound… fun? I know it'll be the greatest. You just need to give it to me. As hard as you can possible-"_

_"Stop," the eyes now glared at him and pushed him further away. How dare this blue-eyed blond moron treat him this way? He wasn't just some side-street whore he could push around. Sasuke straightened himself and removed him arms from the… the dobe. The blond grabbed him arms and pulled him closer again. "Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to find someone who can handle aallll this," Sasuke rubbed his hands down his sweaty body from all the dancing._

_"Sasuke, you're drunk," Naruto looked him straight in the eye. Sasuke laughed like Naruto couldn't he even be more wrong. _

_"LLListen, Narudope. I would know if I'm drunk. And… I'm currently… Not. So please, leave me to satisfy my needs," he flicked off Naruto's hands from his arms and continued walking away. Naruto was not gonna let him out and make a fool of himself. Before Sasuke could even blink Naruto turned him around and mashed their lips together. Sasuke was shocked at first then smirked into the kiss and broke away. "I knew you wanted some of this," Sasuke reached under Naruto's shirt and could feel the nice toned abs underneath. What he really wanted lied just below. Sasuke gripped Naruto's belt and started unbuckling it. "It's only fair of me to return the favor right before your huge cock pounds me endlessly into the wall. Would you like that? Hmmmmm?" Sasuke moaned into Naruto's ear. Naruto cursed inwardly and still having an conflict with himself. Sasuke rubbed the growing bulge in Naruto's pants. "You're already so hard. Don't worry I'll take care of that really soon Naru," Sasuke licked Naruto's neck. "Just promise me that you'll make it so I can't walk for the next few weeks," Sasuke finally unbuckled the belt and slid his hands inside. Naruto without thinking quickly jumped away leaving a scowling Sasuke. _

_"I hope you'll forgive me for this," Naruto pulled his arm back and shot his fist right to the side of Sasuke's face._

Sasuke sprung up from his bed gasping. "Well, nice to see you're up sleeping beauty," Neji looked to the side while he was folding his laundry. Sasuke blinked then glared as he remembered what Hinata told him. "You missed your music class, by the way. An hour ago," Sasuke looked at the clock on the side table and it was true.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Sasuke asked.

"You were so busy moaning Naruto's name I thought you didn't want to be woken up," Neji smirked. Sasuke sighed and sat sitting towards Neji.

"I know about you and Naruto."

* * *

He punched the guy again spilling out more blood. The more the merrier. He loved the way this felt. The power it gave him. To show to these bastards that he was top dog, he was the reason they should look over their shoulders every day of their lives. He let go of the limp body and took out a rag and cleaned his hands off. He inspected his work and noticed that there was a section of his face that blood was not covering. He was going to fix that.

"Dude, stop. He's already out," an arm grabbed him and pulled him ack. He glared at his friends before spitting on the guy.

"Let's go, Kiba." He walked away leaving Kiba staring at the bloody mess his friend made. He turned around to catch up with his friends and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Naruto, what the fuck was that back there?" He stared at Naruto, searching his face for answers.

"Following orders," Naruto fixed his hair and made sure there was no more blood on his hands.

"The orders were to scare him not bring him near death," Kiba urged.

"Details."

"What's going on?" Kiba questioned.

"Just leave it alone, damn it!" Kiba was silent but the expression on Kiba's face clearly stated that he was not gonna leave it alone. "Look, I blew it with Sasuke and now his brother is probably gonna came after me. I need to make a name for myself. I can't keep hiding under Kyuubi's shadow."

"Since when do you call your sister Kyuubi?"

"Since that's her name?"

"Look Naruto," Kiba placed both hand on his shoulders and steadied Naruto, "I doubt that Sasuke is gonna rat you out to his brother after a horrible ice cream date that obviously was doomed to begin with."

"I guess you're right," Naruto sighed.

"Damn well I'm right," Kiba laughed along with Naruto. "Now if you really wanted to get with the Uchiha you're gonna have to get flowers, tons of them. Oh and I heard Uchiha's like chocolate. Especially, Nutella. Now to top it off a giant Teddy bear that said 'I Wuv U!'"

"Woah, woah. Who said I wanted to be with Sasuke?" Naruto pulled away from Kiba.

"I… I just assumed that you wanted to be with him. You know, with the date and all. And you saved him from the murderer at the club. Does he know you saved his life?"

"Not exactly?" Naruto shrugged. Kiba slumped down like someone knocked the wind out of him.

"Why not?"

"Cause he was drunk as fuck?" Kiba smacked the back side of Naruto's head and sighed. "Ouch!"

"You're hopeless, dude," Kiba kept walking through the alley.

"What do you mean hopeless. I can get any piece of ass I want. I just have to sap my fingers," Naruto snapped his fingers to emphasize.

"And how is that working with Uchiha?" Naruto glared as a response. "I thought so. He's just playing hard to get so you're gonna have to try a little harder than just snapping your fingers."

"How the hell am I going to do that?"

"You can start by apologizing for the worst first day in human history," Kiba pushed Naruto forward.

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Most first dates don't end up with ice cream on someone's head and a whore sitting on their lap."

"I hate you, you know that?" Naruto pouted.

"Love you too, hun."

* * *

"Kyuubi is here."

"That doesn't surprise me," the figure ignored the statement and continued typing.

"He almost killed another again," with this the person at the desk turned around and looked at them in the eye.

"That'll be the 3rd one today," they contemplated before the figure turned around again and increased their typing speed.

"I'm worried that he might actually kill someone."

"You're so naïve... We're going to use this to our advantage. Poor little Sasu won't know what hit him. Literally " a menacing chuckle could be heard as they sent another post.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I've been really busy lately and I'm still getting over the flu. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm sorry it might be kind of short. I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's day even if you're gonna be blasting Adele songs in your living room with a bottle of vodka in your hand like I will be. In all seriousness if you haven't found "the one yet" keep looking. I know they're looking for you too! XOXO - Yusha.**

**P.S. Yusha is obviously not my real name lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

"I'm telling you, Neji has no feelings for Naruto," Yusha handed him his second drink which Sasuke gladly took.

"Yeah, that explains why when I told him that I knew about them he got really quiet and left the room," he took another large sip from the liquid. It wasn't as strong as the drink that he had in Naruto's club, but it tasted a lot better. "Not that I care about the dumb blonde anyways."

"Riiiight," Sasuke side glanced to Yusha who was grinning.

"I'm serious," he glared. Yusha chuckled as a response. "I will kill you one of these days," he took another sip. "You know that right?"

"I'm sure you will. Until then you should focus more on your education and less on Neji's personal life," Yusha leaned forward on his elbows and smirked. "Maybe less on Naruto too," Yusha ducked when Sasuke threw a pen at him. Thank god it wasn't a hidden knife. "Just being honest."

"Honesty sucks," Sasuke mumbled. Sasuke heard the door open and paid no mind to it for the reason that this was a public bar. He looked up at Yusha who was now glaring behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Yusha asked and Sasuke looked behind him to find the blond devil himself standing behind him. "Don't answer that, just get out."

"Neji said I'd find you here," Naruto sat down next to Sasuke who ignored him and stared directly in front of him.

"Are you deaf, Uzumaki?" Yusha slammed down an empty cup on the counter and gave him the death glare. This time Naruto decided to look at Yusha who was ready to breathe fire at him.

"I need to speak with Sasuke," Naruto stated.

"For what reason," Sasuke still not looking at him asked and took another sip.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day," Sasuke chuckled.

"Apology not accepted,"Sasuke slammed a few bills on the counter and stood up with Naruto following him.

"Sasuke please," Naruto grabbed his hand preventing Sasuke from getting too far. "Just give me another chance."

"Chance for what?"

"At least let me make it up to you," Naruto pleaded. "Come by my place," Sasuke put his free hand on his hip and gave the '_you've-got-to-be-kidding-me'_ look. "I'm not expecting any sex or stuff like that."

"I highly doubt that," Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh my god. Just accept it already so you can get on with your life," Yusha sighed annoyed by watching them stand in the middle of the room.

"I thought you wanted me to think less of him?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but the more you argue the longer he stays in here," Yusha stated flatly.

"It's nice to see you too," Naruto looked at Yusha.

"Oh look. He can speak properly to a person, what a shocker," Naruto was about to respond when Yusha stopped him. "If you're going to say something negative about me or what I do, you can just get the fuck out. I don't need that, especially from you, so get lost. Please," Yusha smiled and went to the back leaving Naruto glaring behind him.

"Let's go dobe," Sasuke surprisingly dragged Naruto out of the bar before he did something he'll regret. "Which way do we start walking?" Naruto snorted and started walking, pulling Sasuke along. Sasuke was shocked to say the least when they stopped in front of an orange Mustang with black stripes running down the middle. Who knew the dobe had taste in cars, except the color.

"She's beautiful isn't she," Naruto smiled noticing the surprise on Sasuke's face. "Just like someone I know."

"If you're going to do that I can leave," Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry," Naruto opened the passenger side for him and he reluctantly got in. When Naruto sat down on the driver's seat and turned on the car, Sasuke spoke up.

"I could have opened it myself."

"I know," Naruto drove off a little too fast which caused Sasuke to rush to put his seatbelt on. "Relax. I'm a pretty good driver."

"Of course you are," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sasuke. Can you at least try to be, not grumpy?"

"Not when you're near," Naruto sighed at this. "Mind if I stop by the corner store? I need to grab some food."

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke looked out the window to see Naruto passing many cars.

"Yeah, but I am," In no time at all they arrived at the corner store with Naruto dangerously parking a little too hastily causing Sasuke to grab onto the dashboard to save his life.

"You ok?" Naruto said noticing Sasuke's face full of fear.

"Could you be anymore reckless?"

"Sometimes," Naruto shrugged and got out of the car and moments later Naruto opened the passenger's side of the door and grinned at Sasuke.

"I'd rather stay in the car."

"Come on, bastard," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him into the store. Sasuke was now glaring at the floor. How dare Naruto grab him like that like he was some doll to be dragged along with his warm, comfortable- whoa? I did not just say that, Sasuke thought. Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"You have something in your hair?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed in response and squeezed through Naruto's grip to find something to snack on. He wasn't really into sweets or the high calorie junk food that most people ate, so he was looking for some peanuts or almonds. Sasuke found what he was looking for and placed it in Naruto's hand. Naruto only arched an eyebrow and shrugged again. Sasuke looked over to what Naruto was buying and not surprisingly Naruto had Pringles, Doritos, Lays, some Salsa dip, a few powdered donuts, and some Twix bars.

"That can't be healthy," Sasuke commented. Nauto only smirked.

"Maybe, but it tastes damn good," Naruto thanked the guy at the counter and took the many bags to his car with Sasuke in tow when they magically were holding hands again. As Naruto put the final bag in the car and Sasuke was about the enter they heard a couple guys walk by. One was a bit taller than the other and both looked like they belonged in a homeless shelter according to Sasuke. The guy stopped in front of the car to observe its beauty until they noticed the driver and the passenger having their hands together.

"What a bunch of faggots," one of the guys called out and kept walking. Naruto perked up at this and Sasuke could feel the rage burning up inside of Naruto.

"What did you say?" Naruto ground out trying to stay calm for Sasuke's sake. The guys turned around and started laughing.

"What? Having trouble recognizing your name? I said 'what a bunch of faggots'!" the guy yelled out getting a pat on the back from his buddy. "What is your bitch ass gonna do about it?" Naruto took one step forward and then felt a hand grab at his arm. Naruto looked down at Sasuke who was pleading him not to go forward.

"Naruto, just leave it alone," Sasuke was used to this type of torture. It happened a lot during his first years of high school. His body was very feminine for a male at that age and that caused most guys to tease and bully him for it. It got bad to the point where the boys started calling him 'babe' and even being excluded from the boy's locker room. It all stopped in the middle of Junior year when Itachi got wind of the bullying and then the rest of the school of was too afraid to even get near him. Well, except the fan girls that always followed him around.

"Listen to your boy toy, blondy," now this time the buddy spoke up. "Wouldn't wanna mess up that prissy face of yours," Naruto smirked and before anyone could even take a step forward Naruto pushed both of the guys into the alley next to the store. Sasuke was too shocked to even process what was happening right now. Naruto, getting into a fight with two guys who are easily the same height, and probably strength. It took Sasuke about two minutes before he heard a crushing sound like a body being thrown against a wall for him to rush after them.

When Sasuke got into the alley he saw one of the guys sitting leaning against the wall with blood dripping down his head and Naruto standing over him with the face of a pure killer.

"Look at your bitch ass now," Naruto spat at the guy and kicked him once more for good measure causing the limp body to fall over to the ground. Naruto didn't even notice Sasuke at the entrance of the alley before he turned to the next one who shot a fist out and it connected with Naruto's face. Sasuke could only let out a silent gasp while Naruto stumbled backwards before grinning at the guy. The face the man made before Naruto launched himself at him was the exact same one Sasuke made.

Naruto slammed the man against the wall and had his hand on his throat preventing the man from yelling for help. With his free hand he repeatedly punched him in the face causing blood to drain down his face just like his buddy. With what Naruto thought to be the final blow he pulled back before his hand was pulled to the side. He looked to the right to see Sasuke hugging Naruto's arm, trembling.

"Stay out of this," Naruto growled.

"Stop," Sasuke whispered quietly. "Please." Naruto stood there for a good few seconds before he turned his face to Sasuke. Sasuke saw what he just did. If he ever finds out about him and Kurama it won't end well for either of them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Naruto whispered to him trying to stop Sasuke from trembling.

"Can… Let's just get out of here," Sasuke kept his face down to hide his facial expression. He didn't like that Naruto was making act like a school girl who needed protection. No matter much he liked being held by the other man. Naruto nodded and led Sasuke back into the car. Naruto drove quickly away from the store. Sasuke wouldn't even look at him during the entire ride towards Naruto's apartment. When they finally arrived in front of Naruto's apartment Naruto turned off the car and was breathing heavily for a couple minutes before Sasuke tried to open the door until he noticed that his hands were filled blood when he stopped Naruto from hitting the man that time. He stared to and from at his hands than at Naruto's until Naruto spoke up.

"There are some baby wipes in the glove box," Naruto looked over at Sasuke just staring at his hands. Naruto reached over and opened the glove box and took out the wipes and started cleaning Sasuke's hands.

"Are they going to be ok?" Sasuke asked while Naruto was cleaning which caused him to stop.

"…I don't know," he then continued cleaning Sasuke's hands and then switched to his.

"Are you?" Sasuke looked at the bruise and the little bit of blood coming from the top of Naruto's cheek. Naruto reached up to touch his bruise and when he touched the blood he looked at his finger.

"Just a little scratch," Naruto said.

"It might get infected," Sasuke reached and took one of the wipes and started cleaning Naruto's wound as Naruto was looking directly at him. He gently pressed against Naruto's cheek worried that it might hurt him if he applied too much pressure. Naruto was right it was just a scratch, but when the man punched Naruto he thought it would leave more than just a scratch and a bruise. Sasuke was worried if Naruto's jaw was broken. When Sasuke was finished he put the wipe into an empty cup that Nartuo had in the car and looked up to see that Naruto was still looking at him. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Sasuke looked down and spoke. "We should probably head inside," Naruto took a deep breath and got out of the car with Sasuke doing the same. He followed Naruto to the second floor of the building and the 3rd door to the right not saying a word.

Naruto opened the door to a nice spacious apartment that was surprisingly clean the floor was nice wood that went great with the grey and blue walls. Naruto's couches were white with a few grey and black pillows scattered on them. What caught Sasuke's attention was the dinner table to the right in front of the kitchen that had almost a shrine to everything that stores sold for Valentine's Day. There were many roses along the edges and spread out everywhere, two giant baskets filled with chocolates and cards, and in the center there was a giant white teddy bear that was hugging a heart that read 'My love for you is as big as I am!'. Sasuke could only chuckle and went straight to the presentation.

"Not expecting anything, huh?" Sasuke took out one of the roses and inspected it before turning to Naruto who was two feet behind him.

"Kiba made me get it just in case," Naruto reached to the side of Sasuke and picked up a chocolate truffle and popped it into his mouth having the incident that happened at the store put away.

"In case of what?" Sasuke twirled the rose around and smirked at Naruto.

"Welmml, ifchu chanmged your mind," Naruto chewed on the chocolate.

"Swallow, dobe," Sasuke smiled and put the rose back. "Isn't it a little early for Valentine's day? Halloween is two days away."

"I know people," Naruto swallowed. "If this is too weird I can just throw it away."

"Now that would be pretty awful. After all this is a nice spread you got here," a red headed woman appeared from the kitchen wiping her hands with a towel. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Kurama?" Naruto was honestly surprised to see her. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her. Sure she was very beautiful but something about her was very familiar. He just couldn't remember when he saw this woman. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Hello to you too, Naru," Kurama said sarcastically placing a hand on her hip. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend there?" Sasuke stilled for a second and Naruto could see that Sasuke tensed up so he protectively placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and smiled.

"Sasuke, Kurama. Kurama, Sasuke," he introduced them. "Oh will you look at the time!"

"You just got here, Naru," Kurama pointed out. "Plus, I bet you two are so tired. It has been a long day," she said with that all knowing tone. "Dinner is almost ready so sit down." She went back into the kitchen leaving no room for an argument. Naruto led Sasuke to the couch and has Sasuke sit right next to him. Sasuke looked over to the entrance to the kitchen and back at Naruto.

"Who...?" Sasuke started to ask.

"My sister, she visits, but not often," Naruto answered him and grabbed his hand. "Sasuke, about earlier."

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke assured him as he looked at the living room. "I'm surprised it's this clean," Sasuke teased.

"Hey, that hurts," Naruto pouted at him.

"Ok, dinner is ready, but I'm afraid I have to go. Got a call from work," Kurama said as she came from the kitchen. "I'm guessing Sasuke will be doing the dishes since I'm not here to keep cleaning Naruto's messes," she glared hard at him to make sure Naruto got the message behind it. He gulped as confirmation. "I hope you enjoy it," she smiled and left the apartment leaving a bewildered Sasuke and a worried Naruto behind. Sasuke turned his head to the door and spoke up.

"So my suspicions were true," He stared hard at the door while Naruto stiffened. "She did clean all of this for you," Sasuke teased. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, and escorted Sasuke to the kitchen whining how he isn't that messy.

* * *

"Move out of my way," Kurama glared at her 'assitant' and walked forward into the alley way where two bodies were leaning against the wall.

"He really did a number on them," her assistant said astonished at all the blood on the wall. "Hn" was this only thing she said as she leaned down in front of one of them just as he opened his eyes slowly.

"It seems that this one is still alive," she grabbed the man's chin and hoisted it up. The man coughed and looked at her trying to identify the face.

"We did exactly *cough* as you asked, my lady," the man cringed as pain shot through his body he looked at his buddy who was lying in a pile of blood across from him. "When do I get paid the hundred grand?" Kurama smiled a feral grin and giggled.

"You should really be careful on the people you make deals with," she put both hands on his cheeks and leaned in as if to kiss him. He managed to put a weak smile on his face when she snapped his neck. She stood up straight and snatched the napkin her assistant gave her to clean her hands.

"Make sure to put them somewhere no one will find them," her assistant bowed before he dragged the bodies out of the alley. He came back to scrub the blood off the walls. 'Phase one complete' she thought as she pulled out her phone. 'Commencing phase two' she dialed the number of the one person she knew to have a connection to Naruto. She heard the line pick up on the other hand and smiled.

"Good evening, Tsunade," She smirked.

"Kurama? Why are you-?" Tsunade was cut off.

"I'm just calling to confirm my position as Athletic and Art Director at the University."

"Excuse me?"

"My position will be effective immediately starting tomorrow morning."

"Kurama," was the only thing Tsunade said before she was interrupted again.

"I know this might be so sudden, but I really appreciate your understanding on this matter and can barely contain my excitement to help improve the university as a whole. Have a good night, Baa-chan," she hung up the phone and smiled at her assistant who stopped to listen to the conversation.

"Shouldn't you be working?" She glared at her assistant.

"Sorry, Kyuubi-sama," he scrubbed harder on the walls as she strutted out of the alley to get ready for her first day of work.

* * *

I'm open to any suggestions and/or comments to help improve the story. :)


End file.
